


What Skywarp likes

by Slaskia



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Lists, little black book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Someone left a data pad in the crew room, active and unlocked.  Of course it's going to be read.What's in it will reveal to everyone how a certain teleporting seeker feels for each of them.





	What Skywarp likes

The cast room was busy today.  Bots coming and going constantly.  Evidently some things get dropped or left behind.  Usually they are left alone until the owner comes back for them, but when a little black datapad with the title ‘What I like and what I’d frag’ was left behind on a table one day, someone was bound to get curious. 

The one that found it was, of course, Knockout.  The red medic figured a quick glance through wouldn’t hurt, if only to determine the owner.  At first his optics bulged out, then he started to laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Starscream asked, whom had been reading a magazine.  A few other bots were looking at him curiously as well. 

“Guys, you should take a look at this!” Knockout stated once he got his breath.  “Someone apparently made a list of what they like about each of us and if we’re ‘fraggable’ or not.” 

“Reading someone else's journal without permission is impolite, Knockout,” Optimus stated, his tone one of disappointment.  “Just leave it be.” 

“Oh don’t be such a killjoy, Prime,” Starscream said as he walked over and plucked the pad from Knockout’s hands. 

“Rude,” Knockout muttered. 

Starscream however, ignored him and started reading it outloud.

 

# **Airachnid**

Like:  legs#

 

“I _do_ keep them in shape,”  Airachnid purred, rubbing a hand down one of her thighs.  Arcee was rolling her optics.

 

#Fraggable:  No.  Nope.  Nupe!  Not if she’s the last bot in existance no!#

 

Airachnid’s mood immediately soured.  “Well now...I guess I’ll have to hunt this bot down and ‘convince’ them otherwise…” she hissed. 

“I do agree with this bots assessment though,” Knockout commented. 

“What!?” 

“I mean...come on...you look like you were rejected from the cast of ‘Maleficent.’” 

“Why I outta….”

“Can we not start killing each other before we get to the second bot on the list,”  Arcee pointed out. 

“Yes...it happens to be you next, my dear,” Starscream muttered, his tone a bit tense as he read it.

 

# **Arcee**

Like:  petite, shapely body.  Cute face.

Fraggable:  Definite yes, but Boss would kill me if I asked (frag... _she’d_ kill me)#

 

“Well...I admit I’m a bit flattered,” Arcee admitted, blushing slightly.  “I do agree he’d be dead if he asked.....” 

“Yes...and now we know who this belongs go,” Starscream was growling, his grip tightening on the pad.  “Skywarp.” 

“Let’s not break this before we see all the blackmail worthy juicy bits,” Knockout commented as he took the pad back.  He cleared his vocalizer and continued.

 

# **Breakdown**

Like:   Not much in looks, but sweet personality when not glaring at Bulkhead.

Fraggable:  Yes, but I won’t.  I’d rather not have Knockout castrate me next time I’m in for an exam….#

 

“Well, seems he does have at least two functioning circuits in his processor,” Knockout commented, amused. 

“He does use them…occasionally…,” Starscream muttered, his arms folded.

 

# **Bulkhead**

Like: lovely optics

Fraggable:  I want to say yes, but I can’t...figure out how to make it...work….#

 

Bulkhead laughed.  “Hey, Jackie...maybe you should give him some pointers on that.”  He nudged Wheeljack teasingly on that. 

Wheeljack cleared his vocalizer, but didn’t comment.  There was a slight blush on his face, however.

 

# **Bumblebee**

Like: cute optics and I like his voice now that he can actually _talk_.

Fraggable:  No, color scheme brings...bad memories.#

 

“Awww….,” Bumblebee whined, disappointed. 

“If you knew why, you’d understand,” Starscream sighed.

 

# **Cliffjumper**

Like: daredevil personality

Fraggable:  Can’t...he’s dead.  Not fragging a terracon either!  Ew!#

 

“OK, he’s dead!” Arcee fumed, her face blue with rage. 

“Come now darling, I think he was actually being ‘mostly’ respectful in this case…,” Starscream countered. 

“Still!” 

Knockout cleared his vocalizer to get their attention before continuing on:

 

# **Dreadwing**

Like:  His wings I guess.

Fraggable:  No, he’s practically an Ultra Magnus #2...only with slightly more personality.#

 

There were a few laughs on this one.  Dreadwing of course, did not find it amusing. 

The next entry was crossed out.  Knockout read it anyway.

 

~~# **Flashwing**~~

~~Like:  Wild and dangerous overall look, beautiful accent when slips into it~~

~~Fraggable:  yes~~ Nononono no!  Never again!#

 

“Is he the reason….” Bumblebee started to ask. 

“Yes,” Starscream replied, his tone a growl.  The Air Commander gestured for Knockout to continue, preferring _not_ to go into detail.

 

# **Jetfire**

Like:  Thighs, thighs...love those thighs!

Fraggable:  Yes, but I’d get wrenched by Ratchet if I asked.#

 

Jetfire was blushing a bit.  Ratchet had a sour look.  “He’s right too,” the medic said, patting the wrench on his side. 

“Ooooh there’s one on me!” Knockout cooed.

 

# **Knockout**

Like:  Come on...his whole frame is a work of art!  A knockout!

Fraggable:  Oh yes#

 

“Nice to know he has some taste,” Knockout said with a flourish.  “I _am_ a work of art….” 

There was a few groans and optic rolls. 

“Ut oh…,” Knockout muttered as he read the next one.

 

# **Megatron**

Like:  Dem hips!

Fraggable:  Pit no!  Not only is he too controlling but I don’t want those teeth anywhere _near_ my equipment!#

 

“Pfft...wimp,” the warlord muttered.  “Some bots _like_ a bit of pain when-” 

“Eyep-ep-ep!” Ratchet interrupted.  “Let’s try to keep this PG….” 

“Ratchet...we’re talking about _fragging_ here…,” Arcee pointed out.  “It’s already PG-13 on that _alone_!” 

“Point….” 

Starscream took the pad again for the next one.

 

# **Optimus Prime**

Like:  Dem hips and aft!  Nice waist as well.

Fraggable:  Yes.  Problem is, I’m not sure the poor slagger can even _get_ aroused.#

 

“I’m flattered…,” Optimus commented, blushing slightly.  “But he is mistaken.  I am perfectly capable of arousal.” 

“Gah! I need a processor purge!” Starscream cried, as he apparently just had a mental image of the Prime in such a state.  Optimus looked a bit offended. 

Wheeljack took over on the reading department.

 

# **Phaseshot**

Like: Has the same hot hips as Optimus.  Frag, his aft is even better!

Fraggable:  Yes, but I’m uncomfortable with the idea of him being able to ‘predict’ things.#

 

“I _predict_ things will not end well for him after this is over,” Phaseshot muttered.  “Though I wonder just how my...rear...is so attractive?”  He twisted and looked over his shoulder to try to see for himself. 

A few bots chuckled at him.

 

# **Ratchet**

Like: Nice aft

Fraggable:  No.  Not only because I don’t want wrench to my head, but I don’t want Jetfire getting mad at me.#

 

The medic blushed.  “He could have at least asked...I may surprise him,” he muttered softly. 

“What!?”  Jetfire exclaimed, wings flaring. 

“Come on!  It’s not every day a nice looking bot comments on an old bot like me….” 

Jetfire was fuming.  “You’re sleeping in the store room tonight….”  He folded his arms and turned his back to him. 

“Scrap….” 

Wheeljack chuckled a bit before continuing.

 

# **Shockwave**

Like: Um….

Fraggable: Fragging him would be illogical.#

 

“A logical conclusion,” Shockwave agreed.

 

# **Smokescreen**

Like: Cute face and he’s funny!

Fraggable:  I’d say so.#

 

“Just ‘I’d say so’?” Smokescreen protested.  “I’d say ‘totally so’!  Come on!”

 

# **Soundwave**

Like:  I haven’t pinpointed it yet, but there is _something_ that gets me.

Fraggable:  Yep, he’s a sweetspark once you get to know him.#

 

Soundwave’s visor had a little heart on it now.

 

# **Starscream**

Like: Dat aft, plus his short stature is rather enduring.

Fraggable:  Yes...and he’s quite the cuddle bot afterward.#

 

Starscream was blushing.  “Dammit Warp!  That’s on the list of things not to reveal!” he protested. 

“Did you seriously get fragged by him?”  Wheeljack asked, a brow quirked. 

The silver seeker’s blush darkened.  “And the other way around….” 

“OK, that’s TMI!” Ratchet protested. 

“And inappropriate!” Dreadwing added.  “Fragging your own wingman!?” 

“It was unusual circumstances, OK!?”  Starscream wailed, defensively. 

“OK, I’ve got to hear _this_ story,” Knockout said, arms folded and his grin almost reaching his audios. 

Wheeljack coughed to get their attention before continuing on.

 

# **Thundercracker**

Like:  his well built frame

Fraggable:  Not even going to _consider_ it.  He’s my _twin_.#

 

“That he is even _on_ such a list is disturbing as is!”  Ratchet commented. 

“Why not?” Knockout asked.  “He does have a nice bod.  Is he not allowed to appreciate it?” 

Ratchet sputtered and fell silent.

 

# **Ultra Magnus**

Like:  I got nothin’!

Fraggable:  Not a chance.  Plus I think he has that stick so far up his aft his equipment doesn’t work anyway.#

 

A few bots laughed out loud on this one.  Starscream and Wheeljack in particular.  Magnus’ scowl couldn’t possibly get any scowlier.  A soft ‘it does work’ was muttered from his general direction, but no one could be certain it _was_ him that said it.

 

# **Vehicons**

Like: The simplicity of their frames I guess

Fraggable:  Once you’ve fragged one you’ve fragged them all.#

 

The few vehicons in the room at the time looked rather perturbed at that.  “We are _not_ all the same!” one protested. 

“Yeah, I agree with Steve!” another said. 

“Wait... _I’m_ Steve!” 

“No! _I_ am!” 

In short order they were in a full out brawl.  The rest of the bots sighed and shook their heads. 

There were only two entries left.  Wheeljack started to read it but stopped, his face turning blue. 

“What?” Knockout asked.  “Come on, read it!” 

“Um….,” Wheeljack blushed even more. 

“Oh for Pits sake,” Starscream groaned as he took the pad from the Wrecker and read it.

 

# **Wheeljack**

Like:  EVERYTHING! PRIMUS, HIS VOICE MAKES MY...OH BABY!

Fraggable:  YES! FRAG YES!  COME HERE SEXYBOT!#

 

Everyone looked at Wheeljack, whom looked rather sheepish. 

“Well…,” Knockout stated after clearing his vocalizer.  “We know who won his undying affection….” 

“What can I say?” Wheeljack shrugged, still blushing.  “I got the rugged good looks and the roguish charm….” 

Starscream was shaking his head as he read the last entry.

 

# **Zephyr**

Like:  Fine overall frame.

Fraggable:  I want to say yes...but I think he used his sigma on me to ‘persuade’ me otherwise…cheater.#

 

“Yes I did,” Zephyr confirmed causally. “I had my optics on someone else.” 

Starscream blushed, knowing _exactly_ who he was talking about. 

“Starscream?” Arcee asked questionly. 

“Nothing….”  Starscream muttered, his blush deepening. 

“Really?  With the Winglord?” Dreadwing asked accusingly.  “That’s fraternization!” 

“Please...he does have a nice aft,” Zephyr retorted.  “Who could resist it?” 

“Zeph!” Starscream blurted out, his face couldn’t possibly get any bluer.  A few bots chuckled. 

“So what now?” Arcee asked.  “We’ve seen the whole list and what he thinks of each of us.” 

“A list that is private and should not have been read by others,’ Optimus pointed out. 

“Should have password locked the thing then,” Knockout countered. 

“Are you kidding me?  Any kind of password _he_ can come up with, Soundwave would be able to crack within seconds,” Starscream pointed out.  Soundwave had a thumbs up emote on his visor as he nodded. 

“But we should have been decent enough to not invade another’s privacy,’ Optimus countered. 

“Oh come on,” Zephyr said, rolling his optics.  “ _You_ were just as curious about what it said as everyone else.” 

“Curious yes, but I would not have indulged,” Optimus retorted. 

“Yet you stayed when the list started being read out loud,” Zephyr pointed out with a smirk.  “You definitely _indulged._ ” 

The Prime sputtered a bit, then fell silent, saying nothing. 

“So I think we have three different camps of reactions here,”  Knockout stated.  “Those that want to kill him.  Those that question their ‘fraggability’....” 

“Damn right…,” Smokescream muttered. 

“And those that want to take him up on it.” 

There were a few blushing bots, especially Wheeljack. 

“Well, I wouldn’t mind at least talking to him,” Knockout admitted.  “And compare notes….” 

Everyone looked at him shocked.  “You have a list too!?” Starscream exclaimed. 

“That I do, but it’s kept up here.”  The red medic tapped his head.  “No chance of bots accidently finding it.” 

“There’s always the cortical psychic patch,”  Shockwave stated. 

“Now _that_ would be an invasion privacy!” Knockout protested.  “Why would you want to do that!?” 

“Call it...scientific curiosity.”  They could almost hear the ‘grin’ in his tone. 

The room descended into a bit of chaos at that point.  Arcee and a few other’s started pestering Starscream over his ‘relationship’ with Skywarp.  Ratchet and Jetfire were arguing over Ratchet’s _willingness_ to try Skywarp out.  Ultra Magnus and Dreadwing were having an actual polite discussion on how _wrong_ Skywarp was about them.  Smokescreen and Bumblebee were griping to each other over their ‘fraggable’ rating. 

And the Vehicons were still fighting over who was ‘Steve’. 

None of them noticed Wheeljack taking the datapad and slipping out. 

\-- 

_Scrap, scrap, scrap...where is it!?_  Skywarp tore through his room frantically.  He couldn’t find it.  His little black datapad!   _Primus...please don’t tell me I left it in the cast room!_  Oh why didn’t he take Thundercracker’s advice and just keep the list in his datacore? 

“Looks like a hurricane hit here,” a familiar voice stated behind him. 

Skywarp jumped, his spark fluttering, at the voice.  He whirled to see Wheeljack standing at the threshold of his room.  The Wrecker was, leaning against the frame, arms folded across his chest, a slight smirk on his face and looking a hundred percent sexy in Skywarp’s optics. 

“Oh, um….”  Skywrap had a hard time getting his vocalizer to work.  “Hi Wheeljack.  Can I help you?”   

“Looks more like you need help,” Wheeljack said casually as he straightened up and took a couple of steps into the room.  “Lose something?” 

“Y-yes...a datapad,” Skywarp admitted sheepishly.  “A rather important one….” 

“This one?” 

Skywarp’s optics nearly popped out of his face when Wheeljack held up that very datapad.  “Uh-uh-uh yeah...that’s it….” Skywarp hesitantly reached for it.  Thankfully, Wheeljack handed it over without a fuss.  “Where did you find it?” 

“Cast room,”  Wheeljack replied, his arms folded once more and visibly shifted his weight to one leg.  The slight smirk on his face did not bode well. 

“Did you read it….?”  Skywarp’s spark was starting to spin so fast he felt he was about to faint. 

“Warp...almost the whole _cast_ knows what’s on it now.”  That smirk was bigger now, his optics almost twinkling. 

Yep, he was going to faint.  His legs were starting to buckle.  Wheeljack stepped forward then and gently guided him to the berth and had him sit down.  “I’m dead...ain’t I?”  Skywarp whimpered, putting his head in his hands. 

He couldn’t see Wheeljack at the moment, but he did _hear_ him close and lock the door.  Yep, he was so fragged. 

“Maybe not ‘dead’ per say...want to put a few dents in ya?  Definitely.”  He felt the berth shift as Wheeljack sat next to him.  “I think there’s more disagreement on their ‘fraggable’ rating than anything else.  Though a few do seem to want to take you up on it.” 

Skywarp flinched at that.  “Such as?”  He dared to look at him. 

He was expecting a disgusted look, at least an annoyed one, considering what he wrote about him.  However, what he saw instead was a kind, warm smile.  Optics shining with passion. 

Then, before he could fully process what he was seeing, Wheeljack pulled his face toward him and kissed him.  A quick chaste kiss, but a kiss none-the-less. 

Skywarp’s wings snapped up and back in shock, then fluttered as they lowered and spread again.  Did that really just happen?  He blinked at the Wrecker in shock. 

“So…,” Wheeljack said softly, his face still so close to his.  “What _does_ my voice do to you?” 

“Flu-flutter….,” Skywarp stuttered.  “Makes my spark flu-flutter.” 

“Really?” Skywarp could not stop looking into those cyan optics as Wheeljack said.  “Well...just looking at you makes _my_ spark flutter.” 

His optics widened and he felt his face heat up.  “I….”  His vocalizer locked up on him. 

Wheeljack just smiled at him and moved in for another kiss.  This time, Skywarp met him halfway….


End file.
